Fox Killer
by Anime Ice
Summary: A boy who has suffered neglect from his family and abuse from his village and a man who has a dark past and when these two meet their powers will shake the world and show his former family what he is really capable of.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people and welcome to a new story for my many already.**_

_**But as many of you call them good or need some work stories**_

_**But anyway welcome to my newest and one of my bloodiest**_

_**Stories ever Fox Killer**_

_**Chapter 1: apprentice of a killer**_

It was a dark night out in the village of Konoha as the many people of the village were celebrating the 7 year anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubia or nine tail demon. Their fourth hokage was able to stop and seal the beast into his three children with each having different things like one having the yin, the other the yang, and the last the soul. Right now at the house of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzamaki, along with the entire clan as after the fox attack Kushina was able to find any surviving Uzamaki. They along with others invited we're celebrating their child's brith and when people see this they think it is a happy family, but if they new the truth they would have a different view of the Uzamaki Namikaze family as one of the members a boy named Naruto was upstairs in his room packing clothes and Uzamaki Namikaze scrolls into a sealing scroll as he had a sad face as he heard the cheers of happy birthday downstairs, but Naruto doesn't care, much since this has been going on since he was 4 and his parents focus more on his brother and sister as they hold the chakra of the fox and so they must be trained to be ready for the task at hand, but when promised training soon all he got was Neglectful and beatings from the villagers who think he is the Kyuubia in human skin and attack every time he is locked out of his home which is a lot if he is forgotten so much.

After getting his stuff together he left a note by his desk as he opened his window and jumped out into the night as he jumped from roof to roof until he past the guards that were watching the gate to konoha, but we're drinking and looked pretty drunk so it was easy to get past them. As Naruto was jumping tree to tree he did not notice the three shadows that were following him until a kunia was thrown was thrown at the tree he was about to jump on exploding and sending him flying towards the ground and as he was getting up three people in jounin uniforms surrounded him.

"Well if it isn't the demon, pretty far out from home and it looks like we can finally have our revenge for liking our families," said one of the jounins.

Naruto knew he couldn't get out of this one so he pulled out a kunia to fight back, but if he was trying to act tough or brave he failed as when they charged he was not able to hold them off for more then five minutes before he was stabbed in the arm and the bloodbath began. Naruto knew he couldn't have bait them, but maybe escape but he dropped his bag of scrolls when the kunia exploded and he hardly had any training since his parents didn't train him and he had to do it by himself.

As Naruto lay on the ground getting beaten, stabbed, burned, crushed, etc. he couldn't help, but to grow a deep hatred for his family and something was telling him to go back their and kill everyone in the house, clan(since they look down upon him) and everyone in the village who has wronged him and kill them slowly and painfully. As Naruto watched the three jounins finish their revenge they each were about to finish him off, but before they could they stopped when the jounin in the middle made a grunting Noise as the other two looked at their leader and their eyes grew wide as they saw a glowing blue blade right were his heart is as the jounin eyes turned pale before he was pushed off the blade and his life less bodying fell to the ground while the blade retracted back into the dark forest as the two jounin came back to back with fear in their eyes watching for any movement.

Naruto with the little site he could see watched this happen and wondered if he was going to be saved or brought back to the village. He really didn't want to go back towards that place, because if he did then he knew he would kill the family member who tried talking to him. The last thing Naruto saw was a shadow of a man 6.9 in height with a white mask that covered his whole face except his eyes which were a dark brown, dark blue suit and two gosling dark blue knifes which were used to cut the heads off the two jounins, before his world went black.

**Five Hours Later**

Naruto opened his eyes and as he did he saw that he was no longer in the forest with blood all over him, but in a room with the moon light going through the only window and bandages covering his chest and arms while he had his pants on. He looked around the room to see it was just like a hospital room except a little more dark. He then heard the door knob turn and the door open and as he looked over to the person who saved him it was the man he saw who killed the two jounins. He walked towards Naruto and stopped at the edge of his bed as his eyes focused on him with a calculating stare.

"Hey thanks for the save, a Mr…," said Naruto trying to get the mans name.

The man didn't say anything except for just stare at him until the man raised his hand and put it behind his head as he started to take his mask off till Naruto could see that the man looked young and those eyes of his could tell anyone that he has seen war and come back twice.

"My name is something I don't take pride in and by the look in your eyes you don't take pride in both of your last names as by the bandages on your body and the pain of those you used to call family, am I right Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze," said the man.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked at the stranger who apparently knew his name, but he hadn't met this person before."How do you know my name Mr," said Naruto since he didn't want to anger the man who took out three jounin.

"Let's just say I know more things than you do yourself and that I am someone who also wants to revenge against your former family and I can help you get it if you trust me," said the man.

Naruto looked at the man trying to find any lie, but so far he could see none and if he was right then he could get his revenge against not only his former family, but everyone in the village who has wronged him and make them feel what he felt, pain.

"If you could get me my revenge then I will follow you and kill if I have to have my revenge," said Naruto as he gave a determined face."But first what is your name," he asked.

"Well I go by many names, the night killer, Mask of death, etc. but you can call me Michael Uzamaki Myers."

**Well their goes my first chapter of **

**Fox Killer**

**And I hoped you liked it, because if not go ahead and**

**Flame me, because I ain't gonna give a fuck about what**

**You say I am just going to keep on writing also**

**To the one name guest if you don't like it then I got two words for you**

**Fuck Off**

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people and welcome to the next chapter of**

**Fox Killer**

**And hope you like this chapter, because I will be doing a time skip**

**But don't worry I will give a glance of what he was doing**

**During his time with Michael and all the stuff he was able to learn**

**Under his teachings and other stuff**

**But anyway let's get onto the story.**

**Chapter 2: Killer for Hire**

**7 Years Later**

**It has been 7 years since Naruto was taken in as the apprentice of the most wanted killer ninja in the elemental nations as before he was a civilian in the land of earth, until out of no where he killed his entire family and everyone in his village. He was then found and raised by an Uzamaki family who helped him find love, happiness, along with keeping the voices in his head at check. For years he lived and trained with them until one day he was able to do what special Uzamaki's can do and that was make any kind of weapon with their chakra. When Naruto asked about how he could do it he said that his former family was an Uzamaki and just like his they sometimes ignored him for his three sisters. He then worked hard to become a protective over his new family, but even though he was able to get strong enough to challenge the fourth hokage, he was not able to stop the earth shinobi that attacked their village and killed his entire family right in front of him, which drove him to the edge as the voice in his head came back and he unleashed his rage in the shinobi on them killing them with force then he started to kill any earth shinobi along with any other shinobi they were allied to or fighting with them. **

**When Naruto asked why he was mad at his former father, Michael said that their was one person a lightning women that was going to be raped by earth shinobi and when he killed them and was about to do the same to the girl, something inside of him told him not to kill the girl and when he didn't kill her, but helped her back to her village where it turns out she was the adopted daughter of the third Raikage and thanked him by finding him shelter here and letting him join the ranks. Soon after he was helping the hidden cloud village win the third ninja war and things got better when he asked Yui, the girl he saved to marry him and when she said yes it was his second happiest moment, but the first is after a couple of months of being married he was told he was going to be a father and when that moment came he became the happiest man alive. But that was ripped from when his wife was killed during a battle involving his father using his famous jutsu the Hirshan and wiped out his wife's team and the rest of the shinobi with them. It didn't end their as soon after the two tailed hell cat attacked the village and the since the only way to seal it was inside a human. They sealed inside his daughter, but it just made him love her even more and started raising her to defend herself as he needed to avenge his wife's death and the only way was to kill the man responsible. He soon went to the battle where the final battle of the war was to take place which was earth be leaf and when he got their he started to kill every signal person their until Naruto's father arrived and he was able to fight him to a stand still and was about to kill him, but a shinobi by the name of Kakashi was able to stop him long enough for Minato to hit him with a Rasengan right below the heart, but He was able to escape and when he was about to die he was saved by someone who almost went through the same experience as him. The killer of water country Jason and he helped him recover and each of them were able to learn something from each other along with becoming allies.**

**After he got back to the hidden cloud he found out a lot, with the first being that the third died and that his son took up the hokage mantle. Another he found out was that his daughter was being attacked by both civilians and ninja and when he found a mob about to kill her he saw red and killed every signal one of them. He was then told by the new hokage that by Oder of the council he was to be away from the village for awhile. He was about to kill the council, but new that he would get into more trouble so he after giving his daughter a sad goodbye and promising to be back along with giving her scrolls to learn from and telling the Raikage if he didn't watch his daughter their would be hell to pay.**

**A couple weeks later he ended up finding him and the rest is all training with the special Uzamaki blood along with learning the fighting styles of both Michael and Jason along with the scrolls he stole from the Uzamaki Namikaze library. **

**Right now you can find Naruto and Michael walking down the path that lead to the hidden cloud village as Michaels time away from his home and daughter has come to an end. A couple of hours later they arrived at the village gates signing in and getting past as they walked in as they saw the streets abuzz with activity.**

"**You go ahead, I am going to look around and see the view," said Naruto.**

"**Ok, but don't get into trouble because we just got here and I don't want you to get a bad vied your first time here," said Michael as he started to walk towards the hokage tower, while Naruto walked off into the shopping district.**

**As Naruto was walking through the shopping district he was looking at all the shops that were selling food, clothes, weapons, etc. Naruto decided to eat and so he went into a buffet restaurant where he ordered a couple of bowls of ramen, which is the eating habit Michael could not get rid of for both him and himself. As he was eating he heard a ruckus outside and paid his food, before going outside to see a beautiful girl around the same age as him being thrown out of food store as the person is yelling at her and the girl is being scared. She then runs off, but he could see some ninja that were watching follow her with and intent that he could sense and so he decided to see what was going on and followed the five men as they followed the girl to a hill that gave a perfect view of the village. He then saw the men attack the girl by tying her up and preceded to beat her up to a bloody plump while calling her demon or demon whore. It then hit Naruto that this girl was the daughter of Michael and so after that train of thought he pulled two brass knuckles from his seals that were on his wrists as he jumped behind the two guys in the back of the group tapping them on their shoulders making them turn around just to get hit in the face with brass and knocking them out along with some teeth. The other men turned around to see both of their comrades knocked out and a man looking at them with the eyes of an angry person. The next thing they saw was that he was in front of them giving an uppercut towards the man in the middle that was their leader and spin kicking the other two hard that it sent them flying towards a boulder that made two human sized cracks as they fell off knocked out. The leader was still up in the air and as he opened his eyes the last thing he would see would be the glowing red fist of Naruto's hand that made contact with his face and sending him crashing down towards the ground making a big crater and knocking him out.**

**Naruto landed on the ground as he put his brass knuckles back inside his wrist seals as he walked near the girl and as he looked at her she looked beautiful as she had long hair tied in a pony tail as she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black ANBU pants and ninja style sandals. As Naruto was tending to her wounds he did not notice that she was awake and was looking at him with a blush. Naruto did not notice she was awake till he was done with bandaging her wounds and when he did he gave her a smile which made her blush.**

"**Hello there are you okay, I mean I am no medical expert, but I think it is okay, I mean can you w get up," asked Naruto.**

**The girl nodded her head as she stood up with a little bit of trouble, but with the help of the strange boy and the two tail she was able to properly walk but the boy still insisted on going as he helped her to the Raikage tower where the secretary allowed them inside as she was one of the few who were nice to her. As they walked in Naruto notices Michael talking with the Raikage who was a big muscle guy with light blonde hair with a goatee. He was wearing a white coat, with golden gauntlets and blue pants along with blue ninja sandals.**

"**So you must be the boy Michael has mentioned and it looks like you brought young Yugito with you as well," said the Raikage.**

"**Yes I just saved her from some drunken jounin and Chunnin and don't worry Michael I made sure to rough them up, but not kill them as you said don't make a bad name my first time here," said Naruto as he saw Michael clench his fists before u clenching them as he gave Naruto a nod.**

**During this interaction Yugito had wide eyes as she looked at the one person she hoped she would see again. Her father was back and all she could do was cry before running towards him and giving a big hug as this made Michael smile as he hugged the only family he had left. Naruto and the Raikage just watched this with a smile as they saw father and daughter reunited. **

"**Well I guess if that is all the things you asked for then I am okay with the arrangements, oh by the way Naruto my name is A," he said as he shook the young boys hand and realized he hand a firm hand shake.**

"**Thank you A oh and if I may ask what are the arrangements that Michael has agreed to," asked Naruto.**

"**Well the first is that you are to become an official member of the hidden cloud village so you will take the Genin exams tomorrow, also you along with Michael and Yugito will move into the Uzamaki estate since my father had one built when we tried to steal your former mother, but that failed and we were about to destroy it, but Michael came along and well we kept it. Also the last thing will be a surprise." Said A with a small smile.**

"**Well now that that is out of the way shall we go home, you guys have a big day tomorrow," said Michael.**

**Both of the kids nodded as they all left the Raikage's office and headed towards their new home where they talked about their life and Michael did get a little angry when he heard from his daughter about the harsh treatment she went through, but was happy that she made friends who watched her back. After dinner and a shower they each went into their different rooms to sleep the day off.**

**Next Day**

**The sun was shining through the hidden cloud as it the light hit the Uzamaki estate where it went through the crack of one of the windows into the face of a sleeping Michael who opened his eyes and gave a big yawn, before going to the rooms of the Naruto and Yugito and knocking On their doors and telling them to wake up as he himself got ready for the day to come. After everyone was done dressing they went downstairs to see a couple of clones of Naruto making breakfast and as they stared at Naruto he just shrugged his shoulders before they sat at the table as the clones served them their food.**

**Once they were done they got their stuff together, before going to do their own things with Michael going to the Raikage to see what he can do and Naruto and Yugito to the academy for the Genin exams. With a goodbye they went their separate ways. **

**It only took a couple of minutes for the two to arrive at the academy and when Yugito showed him to his classroom which is hers as well they walked in to see all the kids talking, but stopped when they entered the class, the teacher a man in his mid 30s looked up from what he was doing on his desk and looked at the boy and Yugito.**

"**Ah, hello Yugito how are you doing and who is this with you," asked the teacher.**

**Naruto gave him the paper the Raikage gave him as the teacher looked it over, before giving Naruto a smile and telling him to take a seat. Which he took next to Yugito and her friends who were Karui, Samui, and Omoi ( if you watch Naruto then you know what they look like. And if not then look them up).**

"**Hello their you must Yugito's friends, hello my name is Naruto Uzamaki," he introduced himself.**

"**Hello Naruto my name is Samui."**

"**Hello name is Karui and this sucker over here is Omoi," she said as she pointed at the white haired boy.**

"**I can introduce myself Karui," said Omoi.**

"**Shut up Omoi you would just piss him off with your long explanations," said Karui.**

**As they were fighting each other Samui was talking to Naruto and was interested in his skills and wanted to fight him, but they quieted down when the teacher told them to be quiet as he started the exams and wished them good luck. So after one boring test later they were outside for the two other parts which were kunia and shiruken throwing which almost everyone getting 7 or higher, but Naruto got a perfect as he used some infused wind chakra to hit the dead center. The next part was performing of the three basic jutsu along with any other elemental jutsu, for which everyone did with Naruto doing the most as he displayed a combination of both fire and wind and created a fire storm. For the final test it was a Taijutsu test that involved the students fighting each other in a sort of tournament like match with Naruto winning and only having a challenge against Yugito and her friends.**

**Naruto, Yugito and her friends walked out of the academy with headbands tied to their heads, arms, or waist. They had smiles on their faces as they past by the parents who congratulated their children's success or fail. As Samui, Karui, and Omoi went with their parents who congratulated them while Naruto and Yugito walked towards their house until two hands were put onto their heads making them look behind them to see the smiling face of Michael.**

"**Looks like you guys passed, which means partying tonight, but not to late as tomorrow you guys get team assignments and you don't want to be late for that as that is the start of your ninja career," said Michael as both Naruto and Yugito gave a big smile. They walked home and all you could hear was the sound of laughter and happiness as they celebrated all night.**

**Next Morning**

**Naruto and Yugito were walking to the academy with both of the having sleepy faces, but a quick swallow of energy pills and they were good to go as they walked into their classroom and sat down next to the others with Karui and Omoi arguing once again. **

"**Hey guys how is your day so far," asked Yugito.**

"**Well it would be cooler if they weren't arguing much," said Samui.**

"**Hey we wouldn't argue much if Omoi wasn't be so critical about everything," said Karui.**

"**But if I wasn't critical for everything then I would probably get killed or captured and-," but he wasn't able to finish as he was bonked in the head by Karui.**

"**Omoi shut up," said Karui.**

**The others just shook their heads as they watched them fight once again and they continued to argue until the teacher came in telling everyone to calm down as he announced the teams with Naruto not paying. Attention until his team was called.**

"**Team 12 will be Karui, Samui, and Omoi your Sensei will be Killer Bee,"said the teacher as the three friends each looked at each other with a smile."Team 13 will be a special team consisting of Naruto Uzamaki and Yugito Nii your sensei will be Michael Uzamaki Myers, okay kids wait right here until your assigned sensei has arrived," said the teacher as he disappeared in a shinshun.**

**Everyone just moved to where their teammates were and started to know them, but in a couple of minutes the door opened to show two men one of them being Michael and the other being a man almost similar to A, this was the fourth Raikage's brother Killer Bee(Look it up).**

"**Yo, team 12 you be rolled with me,"said Killer Bee. (Just so you all know I ain't good with rap and so I might not rap much with him you dig fool).**

"**Team 13 you are with me," said Michael.**

**Both of the teams nodded and followed their senseis to different training grounds with 12 going to training ground 12 and 13 at training ground 13.**

"**So dad what are we going to do first," asked Yugito.**

"**Well first off lets get down rules straight, first one is you don't call me dad unless we are at home or any other family business, second thing is that you two will work hard and make this team a force to be threaten with, and the third and final option is that you are to be here everyday at 8:00am sharp. We will do training exercises to get used to each other's skills then we will do missions until the afternoon or when we feel like it, but for today we are going to do missions okay," asked Michael as he saw his two student nod with smile as they walked to the mission tower to get their first mission.**

**Two Weeks Later **

**Team 13 was walking back to the tower with the wife of the Lightning Dayimos cat with them as they were told this was the hardest mission for teams, but for them is was easy since the cat likes both Yugito and Naruto, but had a problem with Michael as he and scratch marks on his face and saying how he will kill the cat slow and painfully. Once they made it back to the tower where the wife of the Dayimo started to hit the cat to death, making Naruto and Yugito feel sympathy while Michael just smiled at the cats punishment.**

"**Good job team 13 another mission done and that brings your total up to 200 finished D- ranks missions,"'said A with a proud smile.**

"**Yeah you know it," said Naruto with a smile.**

"**So does that mean we could get a C-Rank mission now sensei," asked Yugito.**

"**Well if the Raikage has one for us," said Michael as he looked at A who gave him a nod, before digging through the pile of missions and throwing one of the C-Ranks to Michael who looked at it before closing it."Team 13 accepts this mission sir," said Michael as they bowed before saving the tower.**

"**So what's the mission sensei," asked Naruto.**

"**We are to provide protection to a bridge builder who you and I might be familiar with," said Michael.**

"**Wait you don't mean,"said Naruto.**

"**Yes him and if what happen last time we were their, then we are gonna need to be ready which is why you two will pack at least a week and a half stuff like food, clothes, and weapons," said Michael.**

"**Wait sensei what do you mean by him, also why do we need to pack so much I mean maybe this guy will be done before the week, and what are you and Naruto not telling me," asked Yugito with narrow eyes.**

"**We will tell you when we get their in the mean time to home and get packed," said Michael as he disappeared. Yugito just sighed as she and Naruto disappeared as well and headed back to he house to get ready.**

**Three Hours Later**

**It had been three hours since they left the gates of Kumo and headed for the home of the bridge builder Wave country. Right now they were 30 minutes out as out of all the Genin team they were he fastest, strongest, and most energetic team in Kumo since they had tailed beast inside them. As they were getting closer to Wave they sensed a large amount of chakra not to far away from them and as they looked at each Michael gave a nod as they jumped towards where the battle was taking place. They jumped on a tree to see a large thick mist, but it looked like it was clearing up a little, which allowed them to see that a ninja battle was taking place against rogue Mist shinobi which so happens to be the famous Zabuza, A Rank criminal of the hidden Mist village and one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. Both Michael and Naruto knew why he was here, but Yugito was wondering if at he was doing here and when they look d to see who he was facing, well the look on Michael's and Naruto's faces says it all, because the ones he is facing are known other then Konoha ninja with three of them being Naruto's former mother and siblings along with a pink haired girl, a duck butt haired boy, another boy who's skin was pale white, and the last one being the one person who stopped Michael from killing Minato, Kakashi of the sharingan who was trapped inside of a water prison jutsu.**

"**Should we help them sensei or leave them to fend for themselves and probably die," asked Yugito.**

**Michael was thinking of the options which were let them fend for themselves and probably die or help them and reveal not only Naruto, but Yugito as well since when she was born she was kept secret from any of his enemies which were a lot along with probably creating conflict which would result in a fight in which would result in the death of two Konoha teams and the fourths wife and children. He so much wanted to just go down their and kill them and he could sense Naruto wanted the same or let Zabuza kill or injure them himself, but then he noticed the person they were supposed to protect Tazuna an old friend both him and Naruto met along with saved along with his family. That is when Michael made the choice and eh hoped that it was the right one, because if it wasn't then he was sure that this will be one hell of a mess A will have on his hands.**

**The Konoha team was not having a happy day as this was supposed to be a simple two team C-Rank escort and protect, but that changed when the demon brothers tried to kill the bridge builder they were protecting, but their sensei's were able to stop them and when they decided to continue they met more trouble when the A-Ranked missing ninja Zabuza attacked them and was able to capture Kakashi along with injure Kushina which left them open for an assault which looked like it would come any minute.**

"**You fought a good fight, but now it's time to end this," said Zabuza as he charged at them with his giant sword raised as both teams got ready for the strike, but in a blur their was a person with a white mask standing in front of them blocking the giant blade with a glowing blue katana. Both Konoha teams Were surprised to see someone save them or even fight someone like Zabuza.**

"**Sorry Zabuza, but I can't allow you to kill the bridge builder as not only is he our client as well, but he is an old friend isn't that right Tazuna," said Michael confusing and surprising the Konoha Ninja, but making Tazuna go wide eyed as he recognized that voice and mask any where.**

"**Michael is that you," said Tazuna with hope filled eyes.**

"**In the flesh old man, but we will talk later as right now I gotta take this guy out, but I think I will let my student do that," said Michael.**

**He pushed Zabuza with ease and before he could get his bearings straight he was kicked in the jaw by a blonde haired girl as he was sent flying. Then he was kicked in the stomach by a blonde haired boy as the girl appeared beside him and the two started to unleash punches and kicks upon him with both of them finishing him off with a fist to the face that sent him crashing down to the ground making a big crater and knocked out as both Naruto and Yugito landed by him.**

"**You can come out now we know you have been watching," said Naruto confusing the Konoha team until a person in a white hunter ninja mask came out of the trees right next to Zabuza.**

"**Looks like you did my job for me and was able to-," but the hunter nin wasn't able to more before he jumped out of the way of a kunia that cut a bit off the tree.**

"**Oh save the talk for later we already know you are not a hunter nin since if you were you would have killed Zabuza the moment he was fighting the Konoha ninja or how you observing the Konoha ninja just in case they defeat Zabuza you could help him escape and tell the information to him which he would use to defeat them next time am I right," asked Naruto.**

**Even though he couldn't see it he knew this hunter nin was shocked and he used that opportunity to run up to her with two kunia in each hand ready to strike, but the hunter nin was able to get out of his shock quick enough to do hands signs that were a blur as Naruto's kunia was inches from her chest until it was stopped by a mirror of ice. Naruto was able to break the mirror with his other free hand, but by the time he did break it Zabuza and the hunter nin were already gone.**

"**Damn I should of known she was an ice user, she did smell like ice," said Naruto**

"**Don't worry Naruto we will get them next time as I guess you broke of few of Zabuza's ribs which should take awhile to heal,"said Michael.**

"**Don't worry we can handle them," said Yugito.**

"**Michael is that really you," asked Tazuna as he walked up to the tall man.**

"**Hello Tazuna long time no see it seems you have gotten older and more drunk since the last time I saw you, how is Wave since the last time I saw it," asked Michael.**

"**Well not good as I have hired ninja to guard me since Gato has hired ninja to try and kill me and his rule has only gotten stricter, also he killed My son in law ( I forgot his name and don't wanna look it up) Inari and Tsunami were heart broken and so I continued where he left off," said Tazuna.**

"**Damn things really have gone bad, well that's why we are here to protect and free Wave," said Michael.**

**Before Tazuna could say anything Kakashi decided to butt in on the conversation.**

"**Wait a minute what are Kumo ninja doing here when this is are mission," asked Kakashi, but just as Michael was about to answer it was Tazuna.**

"**Because I thought if you found out that I was losing about the mission or didn't have enough money then you wouldn't help so I sent another mission to Kumo, because that is where the only person who lived their helped me and my family, so I made a request for a killer protection," said Tazuna.**

"**Yes and if you don't believe him I've got the papers to prove it, but you could look at them when we get to Tazuna's home as you look like you need some medical help," said Michael as he got a nod from Kakashi, before he fell face first. His students helped him get to the house, but their was three people who were thinking one thing.**

"**Son/brother," was the thought going through the Uzamaki Namikaze's heads as they watched their son/brother walk with the Kumo ninja to Tazuna's house.**

**And done son, that is a wrap with this chapter**

**Hope you liked this chapter it was long and hard to write**

**Even though I hardly put any description of the characters or remembering of their names, but hey I a it gonna write it if you already know what they**

**Look like or if you are to lazy to look them up so you lazy asses **

**Get type if you don't know what the fuck they look like bitches**

**Read and are Review**

**Share with friends**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey what up fools and welcome to my new chapter of **_

_**Fox Killer**_

_**The story where I said would be bloody well hey I am getting their**_

_**So call your asses people and just review**_

_**Also I forgot to mention this last time, but vote on a poll I will set up**_

_**To decided if their should be a harem or not and if so who should be in it**_

_**And if not well you already know Yugito is gonna be the main love**_

_**But what will Michael do when he finds out they are in love**_

_**Guess you gonna have to wait bitches anyway let's get on with the story**_

_**I don't own shit if I forgot to say that the first chapter**_

_**Chapter 3: Reunions and Blood Bath**_

**It was late at night as the teams of Konoha and Kumo were staring down one another with Kakashi and the pale kid whose name was Sai watching them, the other two of his students which were named Sauske Uchiha one of the last Uchiha as his big brother almost wiped them out and Sakura Haruno who they can already tell was a big fan girl if the entire time she says something it is about how cool or strong her Sauske-kun which meant that she was pretty weak and needed the support of others. While for the Uzamaki-Namikaze team it was a different story as Kushina was feeling happy and sad at the same time as she was happy that she was able to find and see her son and tell him she was sorry for everything that happen to him as she wants me to make it up to him, but that is the reason she is sad as when she tried to get close to talk to him or sit by him he glares at her or tells her to leave him alone along with the glare he was sending her right and the other kids it just made her heart break along with making her feel more guilty. Mito was just like her mom as when she heard that her brother ran away she cryer herself to sleep thinking it was her fault that he left and promised herself that she would train harder and find her brother and bring him back even by force, but it just broke her heart how he was glaring at her with hateful eyes. Menma was a different story as instead of giving his brother a happy or sad gaze he just gave him a mad glare since no one, but he and Naruto knows that he has a deep hatred for his brother and when he is given something new to better himself he uses it on him or when he sees his brother getting beaten by the mob of fox hunters he joins them in hurting his weak brother as he thinks that he is beneath him and that rubs all the love he gets from his parents at him, but that changed when he left as when he did his father and mother found out what he was doing and punished him by not only sealing away his chakra and the fox's, but also he was banished from the clan after an incident with one of the clan family. But after returning back he was still not trusted and his mother and father hardly trained him, he also lost the respect of many in the village along with all the ninja. So he made a promise that he would get his revenge against his brother if it is the last thing he does.**

"**So might want to tell us why the son of the fourth hokage is living in Kumo when he should be in Konoha his rightful home," said Kakashi with a glare.**

"**Please Hatake if my daughter, wasn't here me and my student would have ended both your team and the Uzamaki Namikaze family," said Michael with a fierce voice.**

"**Listen we don't need to fight or kill each other, I mean we have children here and I am guessing that your team is new since this would be your first C-Ranked Mission just like us," said Kushina trying to defuse the situation.**

"**You are Uzamaki this is are first C-Rank, but just because this is our first doesn't mean we come prepared as both of my student and my daughter have already killed so they don't have to freeze up in the middle of battle," said Michael shocking both teams from Konoha.**

"**Well I guess we work together this one time, both of us protecting the bridge builder," said Kakashi.**

"**I don't know if we could trust you, but this is a mission and we haven't failed one yet and ain't gonna give it up to you, so we will work together, but if you or your students try anything I will not hesitate to kill you all," said Michael with a bit of KI to get what he was saying out as he scared the Genins, but the two Jounin hold their ground.**

"**Well okay then I guess I should introduce myself, I am Kakashi Hatake Jounin of Konoha and these are my students, Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai," he said as the Uchiha gave a Hn response while the girl fawned over him, while the other boy didn't show nothing which was what made him both Naruto and Michaels like list as he wasn't annoying.**

"**My name is Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze and these are my students/kids Menma Uzamaki Namikaze and Mito Uzamaki Namikaze," she said as Menma gave the same attitude as the Uchiha while gave Mito gave a small smile as she wanted to be nice and not act sad as her brother gave her a harsh glare.**

"**Well then I guess it's my turn my name is Michael Uzamaki Myers or as my name in the bingo book stats the "Cold Blooded Uzamaki" and this is my daughter Yugito Uzamaki Nii along with my student and apprentice Naruto Uzamaki or as his bingo book name stats the "Fox Killer" and together we the Uzamaki's of death," he said as both his daughter and student gave neutral bows since it they wanted to work together they would have to be nice.**

"**Wait a second your that masked man who almost killed sensei and Naruto is the Fox Killer the youngest and most deadliest S-Ranked killer and ninja," said Kakashi.**

"**Kakashi-sensei what do you mean by that are you telling us that he is already S-Rank, but he is the same age as us and he can't be stronger then Sauske," said Sakura.**

"**What I mean is what I said as Naruto is the youngest S-Ranked killer and ninja in the elemental nations with the kill above 1000 and he is just a couple hundred away from becoming a true killer as his sensei is the true killer as his name "the Cold Blooded Uzamaki" as he was able to face and almost kill my sensei the fourth hokage if I wasn't their to stop him, but even then he is feared across the nations with a flee on site order by earth country and Fire country as he kills any of its ninja without remorse," said Kakashi.**

"**You have good information Hatake, but just so you know the next time I meet you or your sensei I will kill you in the most painful way possible," said Michael.**

"**Oh just so you know Hatake one of the people I was able to kill include the fourth Mizukage and the son of the third of earth country along with half of Iwa's force, so you could say I do deserve S-Rank, but that is not what got me to become S-rank as it was facing two people you are all familiar with, the two most dangerous S-Ranked missing nins from Konoha, Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru," said Naruto as he saw the shocked faces of all the Konoha ninja and the angry face of Sauske."Oh don't worry I didn't kill them I just humiliated and deafened them in the best way possible which was negating the Sharingan and beating every jutsu Orochimaru had to use as that helped me become S-Rank," he said with a big smile as he watched Sauske jump from his seat and lung at him with his fist cocked back ready to strike back, but it was stopped by the hand of Naruto as he slowly started to squeeze his wrists until he was hearing bones snap as Sauske fell to his knees in pain, while Naruto still had that smile. And faster then anyone could blink Sauske was thrown against the wall where he lay unconscious. Sakura was about to yell about him hurting her Sauske-kun, but was silenced by a chop to the neck by Yugito who appeared behind her when she was about to yell then appeared back to where she was sitting.**

"**Good now that those two are knocked out we could talk real ninja talk although I would of knocked out the annoying red head, but hey at least he knows when to stay quiet," said Michael as he was referring to Menma who was giving a angry expression to Michael.**

"**So what do what need to discuss first," asked Kakashi.**

"**Well we need to first discuss on training since if I know Zabuza like I know him then he will be back either with back up or by himself along with that mask ninja who if I saw right could use ice release which could be tricky with water and wind users along with fire users if you don't got enough heat, so I suggest working with training your team while my team watches the bridge builder and the family also we need to find Gato since if we take him out then I can guess Zabuza won't go after the bridge builder anymore," said Michael.**

"**What if Zabuza still wants to fight," said Menma with a bit of attitude in it.**

"**Best fix that attitude boy or you are gonna wide up dead and at a young age," said Michael.**

"**Menma stop it with your attitude and listen this isn't a smile C-Rank anymore it is a high B bordering A rank mission and your attitude Ian helping so stop," said Kushina with a hRsh voice that left no room for arguments.**

"**Good now that the pup is calmed down we can come up with a plan of action for Gato oh and for the record it Zabuza was going to fight either way if his client is dead he would fight either me or one of my students and they could handle him and his apprentice any day," said Michael.**

**So that night they talked about what they would do to take out Gato and Zabuza and their plan was simple, Michael, Naruto, and Yugito would find any bandit camps that were around Wave and kill every bandit their along with free anyone they had captured, they would also find information on where Gato can be found and once they find his location Michael, Naruto, and Yugito would go and kill him while Kakashi and Kushina hold off Zabuza and the kids hold off his apprentice, but they were not to kill any of them as the Mizukage wanted him and Naruto to bring them back to Kiri alive and see if they could help rebuild their forces. As they were finishing up their plan a boy in overalls and yellow shirts wearing a fishermen's hat walked in the room having an aura of sadness, anger, and depression this was Tazuna's grandson Inari. But that changed the moment he saw Michael and Naruto.**

"**Michael-sama, big brother," said Inari as he ran up to the two and gave each of them a big hug as he did a 180 turn and was all smiles and happiness.**

"**Hey Inari haven't seen you since we saved you and your dad from those bandits," said Naruto as he gave a small smile to the boy as he grew a liking to the boy and Inari decided that he would be his new big brother. And Naruto accepted it and before he was about to leave he taught Inari how to defend himself and his family, but when he did leave he didn't end his teachings their as he gave Inari scrolls on Chakra control exercises along with some chakra paper to find out what element and they kept in touch with each other with lettering.**

"**Inari good to see you kid how has your training under my student been," asked Michael.**

"**Good I have learned a lot and was able to save my mom when some of Gato's thugs tried to take her as a hostage," said Inari.**

"**Good job kid and I can guess it felt good to beat them up," said Michael as he saw Inari smile and nod.**

"**Listen how bout this you go and meet me by the dock so we can train a little,"'said Naruto as Inari nodded before running outside.**

"**Well I guess we shouldn't relax either, so come on team we are going to do some training as well," said Kakashi.**

"**I can't let my students get lazy so come on guys," said Kushina.**

"**Come on Yugito we can get you ready in case we face that ice use as your fire is the only one that can probably burn her ice," said Michael as he and Yugito walked outside and somewhere into the woods for training.**

**As everyone walked out of the house to train Naruto walked to his room and grabbed three scrolls as he walked towards the dock near the house and saw Inari running on top of the water while throwing Kunias at floating dummies with precise accuracy.**

"**So Inari from what you have told me in the letters is that you have two affinities to Water and earth along with completing all the chakra exercises," said Naruto as he listed off all the things Inari has completed.**

"**Yeah and I am ready for the next lesson," said Inari.**

"**Well I guess since you have enough chakra and you tried all the chakra exercises I guess you are ready for some jutsu, but I am just going to teach you the academy exercises first then some low level Justus got it,"said Naruto as Inari gave a nod while having a big smile of finally learning some Justus.**

**That day was spent with Inari learning a few low D or C-ranked Justus that he easily got down since his chakra output was that of a Jounin so he did pretty good and when he wanted to learn a higher ranked jutsu he was told they would do the elemental training for it and so they went to it not returning till Inari was passed out and this became their thing as they returned home with Inari passed out and Naruto having a big smile as his young apprentice was able to do the training exercises in recorded time as it only took two days before he master his first element training and then another two to finish his second.**

**Today was the day Zabuza would be healed and would probably attack either the bridge builder or his family so Naruto was to stay at Tazuna's house guarding Inari and Tsunami who were each in the house doing their own things as Inari was reading a scroll on some earth Justus and Tsunami was busy cleaning the dishes. As Naruto was on the roof getting a bit of sleep his eyes snapped open as he easily caught two kunia that were aimed for his head and as he got up he saw two men who looked like rogue ninja with one of them having a Kiri headband and the other having a leaf headband.**

"**Well it seems Gato hired more thugs for me to kill how fun," said Naruto with a small smile as he pulled a sword out from one of his seals and got into a defensive position.**

"**Ha, like someone especially a Genin could take two level jounins and when I have this," said the leaf shinobi as he pulled out a sword that sparked a yellow lightning.**

"**Ah so you are Aoi the rogue ninja from Konoha that stole the second homages sword, but still it doesn't matter as even if you have that sword you are not invincible as it is the holder that decides if the sword is strong," said Naruto.**

"**Why you little brat I'll show you," said Aoi as he rushed at Naruto, but just as he was about to go for a swing Naruto disappeared and the last thing Aoi saw a glowing white blade before everything went black.**

**The ninja from Kiri had wide eyes as he looked at Aoi's head fly off its shoulders and all he saw was a blur before his comrade was dead. Then he saw Naruto looking at him with the eyes of a killer and fear crept into the mans heart as he tried to run away, but Naruto appeared in front of him and stabbed he man through the heart as he pulled his enhanced wind sword out of his chest, before going to check on Inari and his mother, but he saw that Inari had it under control as the two dead bandits that were sent to grab them were dead as Inari was looking at his hand with far away eyes, but came back as soon as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and Inari quickly nodded as he already knew what he was going to say. After that Naruto told Inari to take care of his mom while he went to help the others on the bridge since he thought they might need help.**

**On the Bridge**

**Right now on the bridge it was not going great for the three teams as both leaf ninja teams were fighting their own fights while Michael and Yugito were battling the rogue ninja and samurai that Gato hired, but they even though this would be hard for some it would not for these two as they were skilled ninja with Michael being a high S-Rank boarding SS-Rakk ninja and Yugito was a high A-Rank boarding S-Rank ninja with both of them easily turning the once clean bridge into a blood war zone where many of the rogue ninja or samurai lay dead either in pieces or burnt bodies. **

**The teams of Konoha ninja were not having a good day unlike the Kumo team as they each were facing different opponents with Kakashi and Kushina dealing with Zabuza which was hard since he is using his Mist jutsu to take them on, which meant they could not see their client along with one of Kakashi's students who was watching him while the four other students battling his apprentices in a dome of ice mirrors and if they were able to see they would see a knocked out Sauske with needles sticking out everywhere from his body along with Sai barely standing as he had many needles sticking out from his body along with low chairs. While the two Uzamaki-Namikaze children were still standing they were barley able to catch up to the fake hunter ninjas speed that made her look like a blur and they can't use the Kyuubia's chakra as they still couldn't control most of it and the little they could control would not be enough and if they lose control then they would go on a rampage until someone stops them.**

**Just as Michael and Yugito finished the last of the rogue ninja and samurai they turned their attention to the two other fights and when they were about to go help they felt someone appear next to them and both of them smiled as they turned to see Naruto with blood all over his clothes.**

"**So I take it they tried to take the family," asked Michael.**

"**Yup, but me and Inari stopped them and when I was getting here I saw a couple of bandit groups getting ready to attack the village so I decided to help," said Naruto with a feral grin that made Yugito have lust in her eyes that Michael didn't notice.**

"**That's my boy, now who do you want to fight first," asked Michael.**

"**I think I'll take the ice user before I get Zabuza," said Naruto as he disappeared in a dark red blur until he appeared in the dome and blocked the many senbon needles that would of hit the two Namikaze children as they were on their last leg."Looks like you need help and that is why I am here," Naruto then disappeared in a red blur and Haku had wide eyes at the speed of the boy and wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist that made impact into the many mirrors of hers as they shattered under the pressure as she was sent flying until she was grabbed by the leg and slammed into the ground where she grunted in pain and the last thing she saw was a glowing red fist before her world went black.**

**Naruto sighed as he just hit the girl right in the mask knocking her out and cracking her mask. He then tied her up and allowed Yugito to handle her as he didn't want to deal with her and was about to go after Zabuza until her heard the sound of a thousands birds chirping and as he looked where it was coming from he notice that the mist was dispersing allowing him to see Kakashi running at Zabuza with a hand full of lightning that was about to hit Zabuza right in the chest, but Naruto could not let that happen so he quickly held his hand to the side as a small miniature ball appeared in his hand as he ran quickly before disappearing and reappearing in front of Zabuza as he closed his hand around the small ball allowing his hand along with the rest of his arm to ignite in a blazing red flame that clashed with Kakashi's Jutsu.**

"**Flaming Death Punch!" Yelled Naruto as his jutsu with Kakashi's jutsu causing a massive explosion, but it was obvious that Naruto's jutsu was more powerful as it ended in a big valet sending Kakashi crashing into a railing knocking him out."Like I said Hatake I need him alive, but it seems Konoha ninja don't listen to orders especially when I said that Zabuza would become a hidden Mist ninja once again," he said as he just turns away from Kakashi and looks at the tied up swordsmen who was tied in chakra chains and when he looked at Kushina he knew she wouldn't let go until she knows he won't attack so he just sighed and knocked Zabuza out before creating a sword out of his chakra and cut the chains shocking Kushina as he tied Zabzua and handed him to Michael who out him with Haku.**

"**So I guess we could tell Mei we got more help for her," said Naruto.**

"**Yeah, if these two agree then they could help Kiri rebuild itself more," said Yugito and as the other two nodded their heads and when Naruto was about to say something he was silenced by the clapping of hands as they turned around to see Gato and about a hundred mercenaries with weapons of all kinds with murdering look in their eyes.**

"**Looks like you took care of the help for me and he thought I was going to pay him, but since the rest of you are all here I guess that is killing two birds with one stone," said Gato.**

"**You know Gato we were gonna get you once we were done with Zabzua and his apprentice we would go after you, but since you are here this makes things easier," said Naruto with a grin that made the bandits take a step back in fear as he started to emanate an aura of both death and anger that was scaring the shit out of the bandits and the Konoha team, the only team not affected at all was his team as Michael has handled much worse and Yugito has already felt Naruto's KI so it wasn't that bad once you got used to the KI.**

"**Come on men he is just a boy, so do what you where payed to do and kill him," said Gato as he got some of the mens confidence back as they gave a battle cry and ran at Naruto with their weapons held high, but Naruto just gave a small smile as he created two daggers out of his chakra, before charging the hordes of bandits with a face of a crazy person. **

**When Naruto got close and he saw one of the bandits swing his tanto so he swung his chakra daggers and when they made contact the bandits tanto broke as the daggers cut the guys throat as blood flowed out as Naruto jumped over the soon to be dead man and ran towards the rest swing in a motion that if one were to watch they would see the flow of it as he swung his way closer and closer to Gato who was trying to run away, but stopped as he made it to the end of the bridge and when he turned around all he saw was a blue light before darkness over came him. **

**Everyone except the Kumo team had wide eyes for what just happen as they saw the 200 hundred or so bandits decimated to a mere 20, but instead of trying to strike Naruto when his guard is down they just jumped over the railings and swam away scared shitless. As the Konoha team turned to where Naruto was they saw him looking at the headless body of Gato, then he raised his daggers and struck them to the bridge, but then the daggers glowed, before spreading the glowing blue energy around the bridge as it covered the dead bodies, but went under the Konoha and Kumo teams feet as it spread even further beyond the unfinished bridge until it stopped at the ends of the bridge then the glowing dead bodies soon started to get smaller until their was nothing left. Then Naruto raised his hands as the blue glow was gone in an instant and the damaged and bloodied bridge was replaced with a perfectly clean bridge with some added surprises as it put Tazuna to tears as not only was the bridge fixed, but it was fully built and instead of stone it felt like it was made of metal as it was colored a grayish black kind of color. Naruto then turned around and walked towards his team who gave him a nod as the aura around Naruto disappeared and both Konoha teams let out a exhaust sigh as they gather their injured.**

**The death of Gato spread through Wave as the people celebrated their freedom, while also giving back everything Gato took from them as Naruto and Michael broke into Gato's mansion then into his vault which held many important things of not only Wave, but of other places that were raided by Gato's men. Naruto found some old scrolls of training, but could not figure out from what clan, but the thing he found most interesting was a giant scroll with the Kanji for Ancient which made Naruto have wide eyes as his sensei told him of a summoning scroll that was created from the gods themselves and given to the sage of six paths who used it to defeat the ten tailed beast. Naruto put the scroll into a storage seal on his wrist and continued to gather the things for wave.**

**After they were done, Tazuna offered both Kumo and Konoha alliances as they helped in a big way of riding Wave of Gato. Both teams agreed and would talk to their Kages as with the money Wave would get back on its feet in no time and with the help of two of the great villages it would be easier and faster. Now we find both teams two days after the celebration getting ready to head back as the Konoha team were checking their bags, while Naruto and Yugito were both waiting for Michael who was talking with both Zabuza and Haku about their help in rebuilding Kiri. **

**Out of the corner of Naruto's eye he saw his mother and siblings staring at him with two giving him sober eyes and the other of hatred. Naruto new they wanted to say something, but couldn't and he really just wanted to go, but they might try and stop him which is something he did not want and killing them right now would be great, but right now would not be the time.**

"**I would mind if you stopped staring at me the three of you," said Naruto.**

"**Sochi-Kun, I know we done you wrong, but-," but she couldn't say anymore as Naruto interrupted he.**

"**No matter what you or anyone of that family says or does I will not go back as my true home is in Kumo and my true family is their," said Naruto as he turned away from them and started to walk away, but Menma just glared at him as he was not gonna let the mistake get away that easily and without warning he grabbed one of his Kunia and ran at Naruto intending of killing him, but he wasn't even close, before Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of him giving him a punch to the stomach that sent him flying."I would learn to control your pets," he said as he started to walk away.**

**Both teams of went to go check on Menma and found him unconscious with blood coming from his mouth, Kushina decided to carry him as they turned to see Michael returning with both Zabuza and Haku walking behind him.**

"**Alright we reached an agreement as in this scroll is the required money for an A ranked mission that your two teams had to go through and this is for C ranked mission as we don't see it as anything else also there is the documents of the trading between Konoha and Wave and in ours is the documents for trade and protection along with money for a high C ranked mission," said Michael as he threw what was Konoha to them and put their documents in his pouch.**

"**Well it was good meeting with you Kumo ninja and I am sure we will meet each other in the future as I am sure our Kage will want to talk about his son being apart of your village," said Kakashi.**

"**Oh don't worry we will come as the Chunnin exams are not that long away and it is taking place in Konoha is it not," asked Michael seeing Kakashi narrow his eyes as Michael just smiled and turned away from him as they started to walk away and before anyone could say anything they disappeared.**

**Kushina looked down as she knew her son hated her, but she would not give up and would fight Kumo to get him back, and the same thing was going through Mito's minds, but not through Menma's as he was thinking of destroying his brother when the time for the Chunnin exams came around, Kakashi was thinking of reporting to his sensei of what transpired and of holding a Kage meeting sometime in the future.**

**Two Days Later Kumo **

**It has been two days since Naruto and his team returned from their wave mission and after debriefing with A, he wasn't as mad as he thought he would get as he just brushed it off saying what they could do as the hokage could not do anything as, before Naruto left he tricked his father into signing a document that separated him from the clan and making him his own man, so even if he was caught he could not detain him as he was no longer apart of the clan and their fore could not detain or return him as when he left he was a civilian and not put in the bingo books.**

**After their meeting A decided to give them something that should be given a couple weeks later, but hey they already excepted it so why not give them their Chunnin exam forms. After that they arrived at their usual training grounds where Killer Bees team was sitting waiting for them.**

"**Alright kids for the next two months we will be training both your strengths and weakness so all of you will be ready for what is to come at the chunnin exams and show that Kumo is the strongest," said Michael.**

"**Yo you better be Gotten ready for the beat down," said Bee.**

"**And remember that my training is vicious just ask Naruto and Yugito they should know, but by the time we are done we should make all your skills high jounin, do you all got that," said Michael.**

"**Hai," said both teams as they prepared for the training from hell.**

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and I know **

**The ending was not all that created but hey I wanted to get on with it**

**And get the next chapter done so I can be done with the King of the Tailed Beast**

**Chapter done as I can feel some of you want to read it well once I have it down I will**

**Put it up and then on with it so enjoy this chapter and review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to the next chapter of Killer Fox**_

_**I saw you comments for some of my stories and I am just gonna say**_

_**This could you all wait for crying out loud some of you just want me to update **_

_**But could you calm down as I am busy and have a life outside Fanfic also **_

_**I think my stories and want to make sure they are what you expect so yeah**_

_**I will update as soon as I can but it will take maybe like a week or two so just wait.**_

**Chapter 4: Killers Return**

It had been weeks since Naruto and his team returned back from Wave with their time being spent training with team Bee as they were the only two teams of Kumo they were sending as the rest of the graduating team were either not ready or because the Genins felt like they weren't ready. Along with the fact that their was no incident between Kumo and Konoha like the the Hyuuga incident 4 years ago which almost made Kumo and Konoha go to War if it was not for Michael finding out that one of the council men payed the Jounin negotiator to kidnap a young Hyuuga girl, but he was caught and killed putting the Raikage in a tough situation. But to make sure that it does not happen again the Raikage is only going to send the top two teams of Kumo which were his brothers team and Michael's team which even if they are one short their skills and teamwork as a two person cell group is enough.

Right now Naruto was walking home from the many secretive training areas that only the Raikage, his brother or Michael can go, but since he is his apprentice he is allowed to train their and if someone where to see if they would see the destructive training he did by the many burn marks, cracks in the earth and the cut up trees and rock. Naruto would apologize to the Raikage later since right now he had a team meeting with his team and Bee's to talk about what to do when they arrive in Konoha as they knew the Hokage and the council would try to talk to him to return and use his new found powers to their use along with the fact that Minato along with his family would want to talk with Naruto about them forgiving him, but Naruto new him could never forgive them for what they have done. He arrived to see everyone already their just waiting for him and as he sat down he saw everyone turn their attention to Michael.

"Alright everyone in one week the Chunnin exams will begin and by then we will be in Konoha, but as you may know we may come to some trouble but you don't have to worry about it as me and Naruto will handle it. In the mean time you guys go home get packed along with getting some extra training in as tomorrow we leave for Konoha," said Michael before he Shinshun back home along with his student and daughter. Everyone else just walked back home to get packed or do some extra training for tomorrow's trip.

Next Day

Naruto Shinshun to the gate of Kumo to find everyone their with their packs and gear in hand all ready to leave and as he walked up to them he saw that the Raikage was their as well and that he was talking with Michael and as he approached they stopped what they were saying and looked at him.

"So anything you guys saying I should know about," asked Naruto.

"Yes and that is if you encounter anyone who is going to try to either force you to come back to Konoha then you are aloud to use force as they are the ones that attacked first so they won't blame us for killing their own ninja," said A.

Naruto nodded as they said their goodbyes to their Kage who would arrive in Konoha after the second part of the exams are finished, but for now it was goodbye as the two groups said their goodbyes before both teams started their run towards Konoha as they wanted to get their early to not only spot out the competition and get some more training done, but to also get stuff like meeting the council done early so as to not worry about it.

After a couple of hours of running through the forest they were able to make it to the border between Kumo and Konoha. They didn't give one thought before they entered the land of fire which meant that they were in enemy territory and that anything could happen, they ran for a few more miles before arriving in a small town that they decided to ear here before getting back on the road. As everyone was enjoying their food and drinks having a laugh about their missions, but as Naruto was about to take another bite of his chicken he stopped as he felt something was off and so he excused himself as he headed to the bathroom, but as he was outside of the bathroom he Shinshun outside before walking into the forest and he didn't stop until he entered a clearing.

"You can come out now I sensed you back at the restaurant," said Naruto as eight ANBU appeared around him the only difference between the ANBU of Kumo and these ones is that their masks were blank which made Naruto suggest that they were of Danzo's secret group ROOT.

"Naruto Uzamaki's Namikaze you are to come with us to see Danzo-sama," said one of the mask ROOT.

"Hm let me think about it….how about no,"said Naruto as his hand glowed a dark blue before a katana was formed and he disappeared from their view and before they could ask where he went the sound of cutting flesh got their attention to turn to one of their comrades who was on the ground with both his arms cut off along with a dark blue katana sword driven through him, but it disappeared leaving nothing to cover the wound."Ha, Ha, Ha, so I guess you are perfect for me to try out my new technique and then we can find out if Danzo training is all it is," said Naruto whose voice echoed all around and before they could do or say anything the temperature dropped, before they froze as huge amounts of killing intent was slammed into them which forced them solid, but somehow they were able to move their heads to see a sight that put something into them that Danzo worked to get rid of out of all his ninja and that was fear. Naruto was lucky he had some shadow clones put seals around he area they were at, because the ROOT ninja yelled through the night skies like girls.

A couple of hours later both teams were by the edge of the town waiting for Naruto who some how disappeared when they could not find him in the bathroom, but they knew he could handle himself if he got into trouble so they just got some more stuff for their journey and the exams then headed to the edge of town to wait for what he was doing and as they were waiting Yugito saw him walking their way with a grey bag.

"What do you got their Naruto," asked Yugito a little bit curious.

"Nothing special just something that will be useful along the road, but anyway let's get going," said Naruto not answering any other questions about what was in the bag as they started their track to Konoha.

"So who was it last night," Michael asked Naruto as they were far ahead of the group and out of ear shot so they could speak.

"It was Danzo's ROOT minions, but don't worry I handled it," said Naruto as he shook the grey bag.

Michael just nodded as they regrouped with the others and kept their track to Konoha which wasn't long, because by tomorrow afternoon they were able to see the giant gates of Konoha and were in no time able to make it to the gates where they saw the gate guards playing cards, but once they saw them they quickly put them away.

"Hello can you state your business to coming to Konoha," asked the one with crazy hair.

"We are from Kumo and we are here to participate in the Chunnin exams," said Michael as he handed in their forms.

As they we're looking though the Chunnin form they came upon one that made them go wide eyed as they each stared at each other before one of them gave signal to the shadows which didn't go unnoticed by team 12 as they were allowed access and started their track to a hotel where they would stay until the start of the first part of the exams. They soon found one that was comfortable and so they got three rooms with one of them being for two people and the other for three people as Naruto and Michael will volunteer to sleep on the floor or outside. As they went to get adjusted to their rooms a knock came to the boys room which made both Naruto and Michael sigh as they probably knew who it was and so they opened the door to find and ANBU with a hawks masks on.

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze you are to come with me to see the council and Hokage as they have questions for you," said the ANBU.

"Alright I'll be their," said Naruto as he closed the door before the ANBU could say anything else.

"So do they want to see you," asked Michael.

"Yup, but don't worry it won't be much trouble unless you do want to come," asked Naruto.

"Sure besides it might be fun to see how things turn out," said Michael as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

"What about us," asked Omoi.

"Well you guys wait here as it won't be that much trouble and once the girls are done putting their stuff away Bee you take them along with Omoi to get some training also if they ask where we are tell them were taking a stroll," said Michael as he and Naruto walked out of the room then Shinshun outside the Hokage tower where once they did three ANBU appeared before them, but they both knew their were others hiding in the shadows in case they tried anything. The three ANBU lead them inside to the room where all the council meetings were to take place and soon they entered the room to find all the important people of Konoha here. Starting with the ninja side their were clan heads like the Hyuuga, Uchiha(I decided to keep them as I have something for them later on) etc. their was also the Hokage, but behind him were his wife and his former master Jirayia with the three elders below him and the civilian council on his left side.

"So what does the Konoha council want with me as we were just getting settled in," asked Naruto as many could already tell he was not enjoying being in the same room as his former family.

"Yes well we have gather you here today to thank you for your services in helping one of our teams when they were in danger and if there is ever anything you need-,"but before Minato could finish Michael interrupts do him.

"Cut the chit chat Hokage what do you want and make it quick, because we were going to go train with our team," said Michael with a hint of anger of seeing the man who murdered his wife.

"Shut up you worthless Kumo scum and respect our Hokage or else-," but again someone wasn't able to finish, because at that moment Michael raised his KI level so high that their was an out line of dark blue chakra behind him along with an outline of a demon with long hair two horns and a white mask like the one that Michael wears, but you could see the red eyes.

The power that Michael was releasing made the civilian council faint while pissing themselves, while the ninja side was trying to show any fear, but the sweating and shaking was pretty obvious that they were scared, the elder council wasn't doing so well either as their breaths were ragged since their old age was doing them in hell even Danzo was having a hard time not fainting along with showing some emotion. The Hokage along with his wife and master were holding up good since they have felt the Kyuubia's chakra, but Michael's chakra was more potent and was starting to become greater than the Kyuubia's which was not good for them. The ANBU in the room could do nothing as they were also feeling the KI and could not move for fear of what might the outcome be. The only one not affect by the KI was Naruto as he has felt Michael's KI many times during their training so that he could get used to great amounts of KI and so far his the most powerful. Soon the KI disappeared as Michael breathe out a sigh while the occupants in the room minus Naruto were taking rapid breaths to calm themselves from what they felt was fierce KI..

"Okay now that the civilian council is out of these affairs we could talk for real and even though I wanted the elders to be knocked out as well I can see for old geezers they hold up pretty well so I'll let them in on the meeting," said Michael.

"Was all that really necessary," asked Minato.

"Yes as the civilian council would just be of bother and this is a ninja affair not a civilian affair you should remember that Hokage-sama," said Michael with a hint of mocking.

"Okay anyway let's talk about why I am really here," said Naruto, but instead of the Hokage talking it was Danzo.

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze you are to stop playing around and come back to Konoha your real home and not some second rate village with a lunatic man like him and his daughter," said Danzo and it looked like he was about to say more, but he was stopped by a gigantic amount of killing intent that was not coming from Michael, but from Naruto who stared at Danzo with so much hate and with a look that for the first time in many years made Danzo flinch or show any weakness as he was buckling under his knees along with it being hard to breathe which made everyone else in the room minus Michael hold their throats at the lack of air. Naruto walked up to Danzo, grabbed him by the throat and raised him up to meet his eyes.

"Listen you one eyed son of a bitch you can talk all the bad stuff about me, but when you bring my home, friends and family into this I will make sure everything you have done over the years will be revealed to every village along with your Hokage and then we you are left helpless I will kill you in the most slowest and deadliest way imaginable," said Naruto as during his whole talk everyone watched with wide eyes of fear of a figure appeared behind him more bigger and scary then Michael's as it had on a blank white mask with no mouth, but two eye holes where red eyes were seen and if you looked at them you could feel your soul being stabbed, cut and ripped out of you. It also had long black hair with a signal horn and claw hands with giant wings on its back as it glared down Danzo who for the first time in many years felt fear running through him. Everyone one else including the ANBU and ROOT were frozen in place from fear of what might happen if you anger the boy, but soon everyone was able to take another intake of breath as they watched Naruto drop Danzo, before walking towards the door.

"Wait we have not finished talking," said Minato.

"Well I'm done talking with you people if this is just gonna be about getting me to come back to Konoha, because no matter what you say I am not coming back to this shit hole," and before anyone could reply he slammed the door and Shinshun back to the hotel they were staying at leaving Michael in the room with the remaining awake council.

"So I guess you have something to say to me Hokage so speak it," said Michael, but it wasn't Minato who spoke but his wife Kushina and not in a nice way.

"What have you done to our son you heartless monster," said Kushina as she was held back by Minato and Jirayia.

"Me I have done nothing, but given him what you two never did and that was a true family. I mean come on Kushina you are calling me a heartless monster after you broke a sacred rule of the Uzamaki which was never abandon family, but what do you do you favor your three spoiled children over a child who could of changed the world," said Michael.

"I don't think you should be talking Michael Uzamaki Myers as if what I heard about you you killed your family, before doing the same to your new one," said Jirayia.

"So you're the cursed Uzamaki I have heard about and meant during the third shinobi war, you killed hundreds," said Minato.

"Your probably brainwashing my son to become a killer like you," said Kushina.

"I also heard from my spies that you had a daughter, but that you left because of some reason, but you probably don't care what happens to her so why should you care about someone like Naruto," said Jirayia.

"If that is true then you don't deserve to be called a father," said Inoichi as the rest of the ninja council started to agree with their Hokage along with the elder council as they show examples of their grandchildren. During their rants they didn't notice Michael's hair shadow his eyes as his fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to control the anger, the rage, the voices in his head that told him to kill every signal person on this room, but it was what Kushina said next that made him lose it.

"I don't know what women would want to even remotely know you, but if you were able to find someone like that then she must be one crazy bitch," she said and then it happened KI like no other spread through the room and this time everyone fell off their seats and onto the ground along with the hidden ANBU and ROOT as not only could they not breathe, but the images of their death were showing right in front of them. Michael appeared in front of the downed Kushina and picked her up by the throat before slamming her into the wall making a large dent and causing Kushina to grunt in pain, but her pain was replaced with fear as she looked into the black dark emptiness of Michael's eyes as she felt her soul being pulled into them.

"_**Listen here Kushina I might of done things in the past that would merit me for being a bad guy, but if there is one thing that makes me different from you and that bastard of a husband its that I tried to be a father while you two did squat, but faun over your three weak children while you left your oldest to be beaten nearly to death by the people of Konoha while I tried to save mine and got in trouble, because I killed the villagers who tried to hurt my baby girl, but you know what it was a damn lot better then what you did," he said in a dark demonic voice that made Kushina white as a feather as he slammed her one more time into the wall this time leaving behind a bigger imprint and turned to the super pervert." And you whatever shit brain told you all about me it was a lie, because the reason I killed my family is, because just like Kushina's and Minato's family they forgot me forcing me to learn everything myself oh, but the funny thing is that they were Uzamaki to which means that Kushina wasn't the first Uzamaki to neglect one of their own," he said as he saw the shock face of Kushina out of the corner of his eye." The only friend I ever had was the voice inside my head which told me to do what I should've done in the first place and that was to kill them, but after it I regretted my mistake so I traveled until I met another Uzamaki family except this one accepted me and didn't favor one child over the other I was happy until the war came and Iwa shinobi came into our village killing everyone including my family and that is when I made my story by killing every signal Iwa shinobi no mercy. I went around killing every signal Iwa shinobi or other foreign ninja that got in my way for vengeance with the voice inside my head back," he then turned to Minato as well so he could hear what he had to say." Soon I saved a Kumo women who I could not kill, but instead save and return back to her home village where the Raikage took me in and made me a Kumo ninja where I fought in the war stilling doing what I was doing and that was killing Iwa ninja. Soon I married the girl I saved and we had a baby, but then the day came when you took my wife's life,"Michael looked at Minato with so much hate and anger he if looks could kill Minato would be nothing but a pile of liquid." I went to seek my revenge, but of course your student had to but in the moment I was to kill you and upon my return to my village I learned that my daughter had been given a heavy burden which made me love her even more and that was being the container for the two tailed hell cat so you should figure out why I was to be on probation for awhile as I killed the people who tried to hurt my baby while you two sat at home while your son was being beaten by many of your people and ninja so if you are to call yourself parents, a family, or Hokage then you should first learn what it means, before deciding if what you do is right," he said as he walked back to the front of the room, before releasing the KI allowing everyone to breathe and stand back up."**_ Also Naruto told me the reason why you two ignored him for those other three was, because of some prophecy and I am gonna agree with him on this one that is the most stupidest, ridiculous thing I have ever heard of that is the reason you ignored your son and before you say it's because those two have the power of the Kyuubia then I would have to say bull shit, because even if they harness the power of the Kyuubia it will make them cocky which everyone knows will get you killed. Naruto on the another hand is someone I believe matches the description of the prophecy as the moment I laid my eyes on him I knew he would become someone of great power and importance someone who would be more of a savior to the nations then your three spoiled children, now if you excuse me I am going to train my team," he started to head towards the door, but before he left he turned towards Kushina." Oh and Kushina you may not know this or believe me, but if you think you are the clan head of the Uzamaki then you must be joking as your parents must be rolling over their graves for who they raised, but hey it's not like you're a true Uzamaki and if you don't believe me then look at this as it has a couple of things you might be interested in," he said as he through a scroll towards Minato who caught it before he walked out the door leaving a shocked and feared council group. Before Minato decided they would discuss the matters of what happen today another time as he dismissed today's meeting before asking some of the ANBU to wake up the civilian council as he flashed back home with his wife and sensei.

**Hotel**

Michael appeared to the door of their hotel room to find Naruto leaning on the wall next to their room. The two looked at each other and nodded to one another, before walking into the room to find everyone their sitting on either a bed or couch waiting for them to arrive.

"So how did the meeting go," asked Samui.

"Well it's what we excepted and like we always do we handled it, but we might have some trouble during the exams so for now keep on guard, because you never know what might happen," said Michael.

"Although if Michael gave them the scroll then they will leave us alone unless they want to have an international crisis on their hands," said Naruto.

"So I guess we are safe until the exams start right," asked Omio.

"That's right or until the Raikage gets here which should be after would done with the second part of the exams," said Naruto.

"Alright enough talk about what has happen today, because right now it's time to train so we could work on strengthening your weakness," said Michael as Bee also nodded at the idea, before they grabbed what they needed and headed towards one of the training grounds where they allow foreign ninja to train for the exams.

As they were walking to the training grounds they were assigned to Naruto stopped for a second, before he kept on walking but at a much slower rate as he kept pace with Michael who was walking behind the group and since they were far away that they wouldn't rose suspicion from their students/friends it also helps that they were talking loud which gave some privacy to both Michael and Naruto.

"So how many do you are following us," asked Naruto.

"By the feel of their chakra I would say ten of them are the Hokages ANBU and the other eight are ROOT and by the way they are moving I would say they are watching either you or the both of us," said Michael.

"So what do you wanna do I mean if we do nothing I am pretty sure they will report back to their supervisors," said Naruto.

"Just leave it to me," said Michael as he and Naruto walk up towards the rest of the group as Karui was beating Omio up with her sheath sword, because of something stupid he said." Alright guys I need to take Naruto somewhere else so we can work on something we have been working on for a while the rest of you listen to Bee," he said as everyone looked at him a bit confused.

"Wait why can't you just practiced with the rest of us," asked Omio.

"Well as most of you know during the third part of the exams will be a free for all and since most of you know some of the moves of each other it would be good to keep a few hidden moves," said Michael making everyone nod at his understanding, before they separated to different sections of the training ground to do their own things. Michael and Naruto kept on walking for a few more minutes until they felt the chakras of everyone far away or that they were far away, before stopping in an open field with a clear lake.

"So are you gonna come out of do we have to force you," said Naruto as he looked at a certain part of the forest with a glare.

Suddenly ten ANBU came out of the forest each looking hesitant as from what they heard from the ANBU on guard during the council meeting it made them all the more cautious when around these two and underestimating them would be the biggest mistake they could make as from what Raccoon sensed these two have large amounts of chakra that are greater than Hokage-samas and Kushina-samas added together, but what is more scary is that they were holding back more which made them even more of a danger.

"Excuse Kumo-San, but we are not here for a battle as we are here for the Namikaze-San as Hokage-sama would like to speak with him," asked the ANBU with a Hawk mask.

"Well sorry to inform you assholes, but I am not going to talk with that ass prick of a Hokage so you can go tell him to fuck off," said Naruto.

"Please Nami-," but he was interrupted by a chain that came out of the ground wrapping around his neck surprising all the other ANBU.

"_**Get Over Here**_," said Naruto as he pulled on the chain which came out of the ground before he pulled on the ANBU leader who flew at Naruto with great speeds that he could not dodge the fist to the face that sent him flying toward the other ANBU's who quickly dodged after recovering from what just happen.

"Please Namikaze-San your father just wants to talk with you," said a Eagle masked ANBU.

"It will be a cold day in hell, before I visited that asshole of a father and you can tell him that in the hospital," said Naruto, before he disappeared and reappeared behind the Hawk ANBU as he gave him an axe kick that sent him flying toward two other ANBU creating a big crater and knocking out all three of them. The remaining six ANBU split up into two groups of three, before one group went after Naruto and the other after Michael even though he was just standing their watching the fight.

Naruto formed two different kind of swords and engaged the three ANBU who pulled out their tantos and engaged the blonde haired boy who used the fighting style Michael taught him to block and dodge the strikes of the three ANBU who were shocked even more of the boys skill. Naruto thought it was time to end it so he raised one of his swords blocking all three swords then raising his other sword which formed into a giant hammer in which he used his strength to swing it at a fast pace slamming all three ANBU and throwing them into the lake where they were knocked out. He turned around to find Michael standing where he had been with crossed arms with a bored expression and three knocked out ANBU at his feet.

"So I am to guess they were not much of a challenge," asked Naruto.

"Please there is not many who could give me a challenge now a days," said Michael the both of them then heard trees rustling and turned to see Yugito walking towards them with a knocked out ROOT member.

"Hey dad how you guys doing," asked Yugito with a smile not caring that she was dragging a unconscious ROOT member with her.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing I thought Bee was watching you," said Michael.

"Yeah, but to be honest I knew we were being followed along with everyone else so I decided to check on you guys see if you handled it," said Yugito.

"Come on Yugito you doubt we can't handle a couple of Konoha shit heads," asked Naruto as he grabbed a hold of his heart.

"Well you never know as sometimes you can be a little cocky," said Yugito as she and Michael laughed at the pouty look on Naruto's face.

They stopped laughing when the heard the grunting pain of someone and they turned their attention the Hawk mask ANBU who was doing he best to grab something. In his weapons pouch pulling out a Tri ponged kunia and before anyone could do anything he threw it to the ground where in a flash the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze appeared and even though Michael and Naruto knew they could take him on they new Yugito still wasn't as strong enough to be able to take him on so the only thing Naruto could say right now would be.

"Ah fuck me."

_**And that is the end of this chapter with a shitting ending that I know I could do**_

_**Better but am just not in the mood to do so I will be okay with this one and just**_

_**Deal with it and hope you like it or hate it don't really give a shit as this a good story for me**_

_**And if some of you want to see me kill off one of the Namikaze-Uzamaki family I might **_

_**Just think of it, but I don't know, but hey I think I might know the perfect one to kill, but you all have to agree it is pretty good but any way hope you like it and review if you want more because even if you don't I will still give to those who do and to those who don't want more well you can suck a dick you assholes and goodbye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well okay people and assholes lets get this next chapter started as it will be about family **_

_**Reunions but don't worry I won't do it all mushy gushy for those who care about Naruto**_

_**But make it a fuck you you left me for dead kind of shitty reunion as that is what**_

_**Is read more and popular among many, but anyway hope you like this chapter and remember to review if you want more or not, but hey like I am gonna say every time now fuck off you hating jew bastards**_

**Chapter 5: Not so happy reunions and Exams**

Right now Naruto wasn't in the happiest of moods as today started off with a stupid council meeting, then they had to beat up a couple of ANBU along with ROOT who were spying on them and now they are talking to the people he would rather see dead than anyone else. His Family.

"So Hokage-Sama that is the reason we knocked out your ANBU as we felt a little privacy was needed with us as I highly doubt you spy on all foreign ninja who come here," said Michael.

"No, but still they meant no harm as all they wanted to give you was a message that I wanted to apologize about what happen and if I could have a word with my-," but he was interrupted by Naruto slamming his hands on his desk.

"Don't you even dare call me your son as you lost that right long ago and if this is some meeting to forgive me you can go fuck yourself as it will be a dark day in hell before I ever forgive anyone one of you," said Naruto as Minato lowered his head at what his son told him, Kushina was on the brink of tears along with Mito and Menma who just didn't care as he just glared at Naruto wanting him to be gone.

"Please son I know what we did was wrong, but we want to try and fix what we have done and become a family again," said Minato.

"Oh so now you want to become a family after all these years you know back then I would have been glad, but now that is bullshit as I have experienced to many things that a child should only experience during war and not in his home village under their parents noses so you can take all you sadness for losing me and just shove it up your ass," said Naruto as he sat back down next to Yugito while Michael was standing behind them.

"Please son we can make it up to you," said Kushina as tears were streaming down her face.

"Maybe you should of thought of that the nights I didn't come home, because during those nights I was fighting to survive as I was beaten by the people you praise for being good citizens when they are demons in disguise so just shut up you damn hypocrite, I mean even Michael is a better father then you and that women hell he killed people just to keep his baby girl safe so just shut up," said Naruto.

"Hey why don't you shut up as you were a mistake in the first place and should of never been born as your are just a burden to this family," said Menma as he had enough of what Naruto was saying and just decided to speak out.

"So I guess one of your family speaks up, but it gots to be the weak and arrogant one out of all of them," said Naruto as he and Menma stared each other down.

"Menma please behave yourself and be nicer to your brother," said Kushina.

"No, he is not my brother as he is a disgrace to the Namikaze-Uzamaki name and he is just a mistake that I will take care of soon enough," said Menma as he reached for his weapons pouch.

"I wouldn't do that boy as you will not like the consequences of what it to happen when you fail to do what you are about to do," said Michael.

"He's right," said Naruto as Menma heard his voice from behind him and he turned around to find a dark blue dagger pointed right at his throat." Please if you think you are good enough to face me then you are more dumber than you show," he said as Menma just glared at him and was about to retort, but was stopped by Minato butting in before it could get out of hand.

"Enough Menma I want you to behave because your actions are gonna have consequence which is another reason you are not ready for the exams and it is only, because of the councils bugginess along with to test you two and to show you how dangerous the exams are," said Minato as Menma just growled before Naruto appeared back in his seat while Menma took his place standing near his mother.

"So is this the only thing you brought us here for, because if it is then you are wasting our time," said Michael.

"No as we also wanted to ask if the information in this scroll is accurate," asked Minato as he held up the scroll that Michael gave him at the end of the council meeting.

"Yes as my student here found it along with a couple other items that belonged to the Uzamaki clan and when we found this we couldn't help, but laugh at what we read and learned that we couldn't wait to show you it," said Michael with a all to goody smile that made Kushina glare at the man.

"Mom what's it say in the scroll," asked Mito as she was curious as to what was in the scroll that would make their mom angry along with Menma, but he didn't show it.

"Well young girl in this scroll holds documents along with Uzamaki clan information that was to have been lost during the end of Uza, but we were able to find it and learn that your mom here is not the true heir to the Uzamaki clan as she is just the second little bitch to come out of a whore of a mother," said Michael as he glared down Kushina who looked away in fright as the man who if he was right was someone she wished didn't know right now.

"Wait mom what is he saying," asked Mito as it was all confusing her right now.

"Well let me sum it up to you in words you will understand I am your mothers crazy big brother," said Michael shocking both the kids to what they were just told.

"Wait does that mean you are our uncle," asked Menma as this was all confusing to him.

"Well yes and that you could call me a mistake as well, because just like dear old daddy he thought I wasn't worth his time and so when Uza was under attack he sent his precious daughter to Konoha where she would be safe while he sent me with his brother who by the way was an asshole who probably hated me more than anyone, but the funny part is that she thinks she is a worthy Uzamaki when in fact truth she is just like her father a sleazy asshole who only cared about the strength of the clan instead of its people or family," said Michael as he saw the hurt look in Kushina's eye from what information she had just learned, but of course she hardly remembers it as it was a long time ago.

"Well we need to do a blood test to see if you are truly who you say you are," said Minato as he also couldn't believe what he had just learned.

"No need as we did the blood test ourselves," said Michael as he handed a paper to Minato who was wide eyed.

"Wait how were you able to obtain Ka-Sans blood," asked Mito as she was confused on how they got her mothers blood without them noticing.

"Well that would be telling wouldn't it be, but anyway since I am the oldest and I know more about the our clan then you ever did-," but he was interrupted by Kushina.

"Hey what makes you think I don't know much of our clan or its secrets," asked Kushina as she was pissed at what she was saying.

"Please the only things you know are the things your father wants you to know even he didn't want you to learn all of our clans history or the dark secrets the clan has tried to forget for many years," said Michael.

"What do you mean dark secrets our clan," asked Kushina.

"Well that would be telling, but don't worry you will know about it soon for now though you take care of the remaining of your clan and tell the news, because sooner or later they will know what is best for the clan and just like your father they will favor one child over the other so get used to it and my students will see you two in the Chunnin exams," said Michael as he turned around to leave, but Minato decided to ask one more question.

"Wait why didn't your caretakers just get rid of you if they didn't like you," asked Minato.

"Oh, that is another funny thing about my first caretakers the first week I stayed with them during one of the training sessions they used me as practice and just like their parents the three little girls didn't like me one bit so when we started they did everything in their power to kill me and they almost did if it wasn't for their father interrupting the practice session as he wanted me to suffer some more and for five months I suffered beatings, hunger, cold, etc. then the day came when my body couldn't take it anymore and for five minutes my heart stopped and I was on the cold hard ground outside, because apparently I wasn't worth their time to feed or take care of trouble making kids as my sisters blamed me for breaking an important Uzamaki relic when it was their fault. So for those five minutes I was dead and that I thought I would finally get peace I heard a voice and this voice told me something that I should of done long ago, it taught me the true meaning of the world it taught me what it mean to be free to do what my old self couldn't do and that is to be what I was born to be and that is a Killer as the Killer instincts inside me were let lose and I woke up from my small death nap to find everything more clearly and with that in mind I did what I needed to do and that was to kill the ones who made my life miserable," said Michael as he saw the horrified looks on the Namikaze-Uzamaki.

"Wait my ninja while on a routine mission came across a house that looked intact, but from what they observed something must if happen inside, because their was blood everywhere along with their being a lot more in the backyard," asked Minato as when he saw it himself he was disgusted on who could do some thing like that, but the thing that made him sick was when they found the bodies.

"Ah, yes they you found our old home as the moment I returned I found out they went on vacation and I knew they would take their time to come back so I trained myself in what I could find inside the house packed it then trained myself day and night so after two weeks they returned, but what they came to was a disaster house as I was getting bored so I trashed the house to make things more comfortable and when they found me sitting in the living room in front of a bond fire I made with the furniture. Our uncle was pissed and he grabbed his sword that he was gonna use to finally end me, but he didn't even get the chance as with the time I had I used what little smith ship I had to creat my own weapon which I used to stab my uncle in the gut over and over and over until he guts were spilling out of his stomach with his wife and children watching with horrified faces that it made it all the worth to kill them as the mother told the kids to run while she tried to take me down, but the thing is after getting beat by them and being their test dummies for their jutsu or Taijutsu it was easy to counter their moves. So I countered everything she had until I grabbed her by the throat then threw her outside into the training ground where I beat her to a bloody pulp, but I was stopped by one of the girls who could form chains just like you, but she was still a rookie and with that I pulled her with the strength I had before punching her straight back into the house. I then grabbed the women by her hair and dragged her into the house as I sat her in a chair before tying her down so she could watch her family die and so for hours she watched all three of her daughters get cut, punched, kicked and slammed into things as their blood was all over the house and so I ended their lives quickly with a stab to the heart and a cut to the head. Then once I dragged everyone outside I finished the mother by burring her and the family underground where she died of both air and blood lose which ever one was faster or slower," said Michael as he saw Minato and Kushina ha sing wide eyes while Menma and Mito were puking in a bucket as for Yugito and Naruto they were fine, but Yugito lowered her head as she knew her father had a hard life and he wanted a better one for her then he did so she couldn't hate him for what he did but I stress hate the people who would do such a thing to a child.

"So now that we are done we will be leaving back to our training," said Naruto as before Minato or Kushina could say anything else he along with Michael and Yugito disappeared in a Shinshun leaving two sadden parents along with two sicken kids.

**Few days later**

Naruto, Yugito, Samui, Karui, and Omio were waking to the Konoha ninja academy where the first part of the exams are to be held and both teams felt confident that they will pass and make their village proud and as they were walking Naruto noticed the Konoha team that was with his siblings with the pink haired one beating on one of her teammates which was sad for Naruto as he knew they were rookies and if their sensei wanted to get rid of them he could of just asked someone else to be their sensei instead of forcing them to take the exams in which you could die. But hey that is life you live the way you want to and then when it comes time you die.

After entering the school and walking up two flight of stairs they heard commotion and found a group of ninja trying to get past two other kids, but Naruto along with the rest of his friends knew they were Chunnin under a Genjutsu along with the room which made them come to the conclusion that it was a test to see who was truly ready for the Chunnin exams and so they walked past the group with Naruto having a feeling that someone was staring at him, but just chalked it up and kept on walking and when both their teams were about to walk up the stairs they heard his brother along with the team they saw outside talking all high and mighty about not fooling them which made both Kumo teams sigh at both of their idiocy of what is the Genjutsu is for and so they kept on walking until they came upon the entrance to the first exams. So without looking back they walked in to feel the KI of all the competitors who were trying to scare them, but their KI was over powered by Naruto's KI which was greater than everyone's forcing some to turn away or back away from the Kumo team as they smiled before finding their own place to sit and wait for it all to begin.

After a while Naruto started to hear a commotion and saw his siblings team along with what looked like the rest of the rookie teams if what Michael's Intel said which meant that this years rookie teams are competing which would make it all the more easier. He then saw a slivered haired boy walk up to them, before telling them to quiet and started to rattle about how the exams work, before introducing his info cards which held information on every ninja in the exams which made Naruto narrow his eyes as just by sensing him Naruto knew this was the spy of Orochimaru as not only did he smell of snakes, his chakra level was above that of a Genin and that he is creepy, but also who would give or gain information like that. He then heard his name being called by not only his brother, but also by the ducked haired butt and the white eyed kid who looked like he had as big of an ego like the Uchiha.

"Well it says that he-," was as far as Kabuto could get, before the card in his hand was taken away from and as they looked at Naruto who was spinning the card in his hand.

"Sorry, but I like to keep my abilities a secret if you don't mind," said Naruto as he glared at the rookies.

"What afraid will find out you just some weakling," said Sauske.

Naruto just smiled at the Uchiha as he looked over what information Orochimaru had on him and had to give it to him and his spy they are pretty good at getting what they want, but it wouldn't help them at all in knowing how to beat him.

"Well okay, besides there is not much in their about me that I haven't even shown yet," said Naruto as he threw the card to Kabuto who caught it while glaring at the retreating form of Naruto as he knew he could be a problem to his masters plans.

"Alright let's see Naruto Uzamaki apprentice to the famed Killer Michael Uzamaki Myers who skills is unknown as not many have seen him fight to his full potential, but to those he has fought his skill is around that of Kage with his skills in Ninjutsu being that of a high Jounin or higher, Genjutsu is unknown, his Taijutsu is at a low ANBU level or higher, his Kenjutsu is that of a master along with his Funjutsu and so far he has taken 108 D ranks, 26 C ranks with one of those being upgraded to a A rank, also he has done 15 B ranks, 15 A ranks, and 2 S ranks," said Kabuto as he dropped the card from shock as everyone else who heard were in shock as well as they turned to face Naruto who had an impassive face.

Some of the competitors were now serious as they knew they had to watch out for this guy, while some of them mostly the ladies were looking at him with lust as they thought a couple things in their mind "strong, cute, handsome, and probably rich with all those missions completed" we're the thoughts of many women as some wanted him whiles others wanted him for different purposes. Yugito looked at all the girls ogling Naruto and that brought both anger and jealousy to her mind as even though she wouldn't admit it she had a crush on Naruto since he saved her all those months ago, but she knows her father would not allow it even if he was his apprentice along with the fact that she didn't know if Naruto would accept her feelings, but with the her buiji bugging her to ask him already she didn't know when was the right time, but not know maybe sometime later.

Soon a puff of smoke appeared in front of the room as a tall man appeared and told everyone to get to their assigned seats that the Chunnin instructors assign them and after sitting down he gave an example of the rules before handing out the test and starting the first portion of the test.

**Jounin Lounge**

In the lounge where all the Jounin senseis were either watching their students on a TV or just sitting down and chatting with other senseis from the say village and in a corner of a room both Michael and Bee were sitting down at a table just talking about what has been happening and their students until they stopped when three Konoha Jounins came up to them with one of them Michael already knows personally.

"So what do you want Kakashi," asked Michael as he leaned in his chair.

"Oh, nothing much just wanted to come over and have a nice chat," said Kakashi as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the two.

"Well then what would you want to talk about," asked Michael.

"I just wanted to know how Naruto has been with you taking care of him all these years," asked Kakashi.

"Well as you have seen he has done great with ninja and civil manners much better than that Hokage of yours ever did," said Michael as he saw Kakashi flinch.

"Sensei just made a mistake and if Naruto would just give him a chance he could make it up to him," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, but you would have to convince Naruto as I am just his sensei who will guide him to his own path and not the one you think he should belong in," said Michael.

"But the path you are leading him on is the same as yours," said Kakashi with a bit of venom.

"Yes, but it wasn't me who decided it for him, but himself I mean come on now everyone has their own path to choose and Naruto choose his the moment I saved him from you Konoha ninja," said Michael.

"Kakashi that's enough arguing with the guy I mean Hokage-Sama even said don't argue with him," said Asuma.

"Come on Kakashi he isn't worth fighting," said Kurenai.

"You should listen to your friends Kakashi, because picking a fight with me is the last thing you want," said Michael as he created a small knife to prove his point.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I will give up from getting Naruto back to his rightful home," said Kakashi as he got up and turned away to leave, but Michael said one more thing before he left.

"To bad he is already home with people who cared for him and didn't forget about him for two others, because of some prophecy that turned out to be fake and when your Hokage preaches about family maybe he should take a look at his," said Michael as he saw Kakashi shake and clench his fists before walking away.

"Yo to much negativity in here," said Bee.

"Yeah, but someone had to speak the truth to these people and soon Naruto will show Konoha their mistake," said Michael.

**Academy One Hour Later**

Naruto was bored and he showed if by the way he was just sitting their looking at the ceiling and yawn every couple of minutes as he not only finished the test, but he also figured out that they were supposed to cheat to gain the information for the answers and Naruto would of done that if he was stupid, but Michael not only taught him skills about Ninja training, but also about history which he took like a sponge and he bet that the others already got the meaning of the test as he just sat their looking around the room to find others cheating as well so he just sighed before looking at the proctor until he felt the eyes of someone watching him so he looked up to find Minato, Kushina, the elders and some other ninja watching him from an orb and waved at them as they disappeared not a moment later which made Naruto sigh as the proctor Ibiki soon told the remaining participants of the final rule to the last question which is if you got it wrong then you would be banned from ever taking the exams and then after that Naruto didn't pay attention as he knew he wanted to get rid of a few more people who weren't ready for the test then he announced that they passed, before a blur came crashing through the window to reveal a lady in revealing clothing with a banner and yelling about her being the second proctor, but Naruto wasn't impressed and he showed it by yawning at the action which didn't go unnoticed by the women know as Anko. She then looked at the boy until she realized who he was and decide to have a little fun as she grabbed one of her kunia and threw it at the boy, but she made sure it would only cut him a little just to scare him and not get into trouble with the Hokage but what happen next caught everyone off surprise as instead of catching it as Naruto could do he decided to put a little fear to some people to lessen the competition..

As the kunia flew through the air he raised his hand as the front of the tip went right through his hand as everyone froze from what just happen along with the proctors and Anko was sweating rapidly while thinking of what the Hokage would do to her after what she did. The only thing that didn't happen the people expected was for Naruto to be in pain, but his face was still calm as he raised his other hand, before grabbing the tip of the kunia and pulling it the rest of the way out as everyone watched with wide eyes as some looked away to puke at the sight. After a couple of tense seconds Naruto pulled the kunia out and slammed it down on the table getting everyone out of their shock.

"The snake mistress Anko who is apart of the interrogation department, former apprentice of Orochimaru of the sannin and the proctor for this years Chunnin exams who by the way you act tells me that you want to scare some of us and that you are hiding the sadness you have inside you, but you should know a hole like this," he raised the hand where the kunia struck as something that made everyone's eyes widen even more happen as it started to heal at a remarkable rate and in a few seconds it was all healed leaving no mark of the wound."A hole like that heals, but something like the betray of someone like your sensei is something that can never heal unless you allow it," said Naruto as he got up from his spot, grabbed the kunia and threw it back at Anko who couldn't react it time to catch it as cut her slightly on the cheek, before he sat back in his chair.

Anko didn't say anything as he looked at the ground not saying anything as what he said until Ibiki shook her to get her back to attention as she looked at the competitors who were now looking at her.

"Okay well follow me to the next training grounds or you will be done with the exams," said Anko, but not with much excitement as she usually does.

Everyone got up and followed her with Naruto getting pulled from the group as Yugito looked at him dead in the eye which met him sweat a little as even though he was trained by Michael their was one thing even he was scared of and that was a women's wrath which is what he is about to get.

"What can I do for you Yugito," asked Naruto nervously.

"Well you can start by cutting the crap and to tell me why you did that back their," asked Yugito.

"Well for two reasons one of those being that you are being an ass to the proctor along with that stunt you pulled what were you trying to put fear into everyone," asked Yugito.

"Well yes, but it was also to see if others would quiet and I wasn't being mean just trying to make her move past it and start anew, because if you haven't seen already almost everyone in Konoha has past issues that they can't move on," said Naruto.

"Listen Naruto I know you moved past your past, but others like Anko are not ready to or just cant so they do their own thing to forget about what they had suffered am from what my father told me you trained yourself night and day until you were past out just trying to prove yourself, but he knew it was to forget the past so please don't cause anymore trouble," said Yugito.

"Ah all right, but just for you okay and I know that some people find other ways to forget, but they just have to move on," said Naruto as he and Yugito walked back with the group who had followed the lady to a giant forest with a fence surrounding it.

"All right maggots it's time for the second part of the exams and this one I know will literally cut you in half," said Anko in a sinister voice that creeped everyone out, but even though she was back to her normal self she was still thinking about what Naruto said.

Anko then told the rules and explanation to this part of the exams which was that you were given a one of two different kinds of scrolls which you will bring along with its opposite to the tower in the center their you will find out what to do next. They were told that killing was aloud and that they had five days to find he opposite scroll that they had, before going to the tower and that they could not open the scroll until then reached the tower and after a few more questions that she answered quick and scary like they were told to sign a waver that permits that Konoha is not responsible if anything happens to you and turn it in before receiving your scroll.

After Naruto and Yugito turned in their wavers they were given the heaven scroll which they decided Naruto would hold as he was the one who could protect better and he had one of his many sealing tattoos to use. They soon came to their gate number where they would enter the forest of death from and they looked for anyone who might be a challenge with a team from Konoha on their right and a team from Iwa on their left, but their was one thing that was the same and that was the glare that each team was sharing as they looked at him and Yugito.

"Looks like we might have some fun," said Naruto as he gestures to the two teams who were glaring at them.

"At least we won't have to find them," said Yugito.

"Makes it all the more easier," said Naruto as their was the sound of a siren, before the gates opened and everyone ran into the forest to start the second part of the exams.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Michael was walking through the large forest of Konoha as he was trying to find the perfect and peaceful training ground to practice something he has been working on for a while, but since he didn't know where any good ones where along with some of the ninja not liking him so he decided to look for one himself. He then walked into an open field that was next to a small pond, before he turned towards a part of the forest as he stared at that part of the forest for a few seconds, before a knife was created in his hand as he raised it up to block a slash from a sword as the owner of the sword was an ANBU who was not like the Hokages ANBU, but instead of the mask having some kind of animal it was blank with the symbol for NE on the forehead. Michael then pushed him off as he jumped back with other blank masked NE ANBU appeared around him with their swords drawn as Michael looked at the ten NE operates around him with a bored look as he knew even though they were ANBU level he could still take them hell he took on Minato and almost beat him if it wasn't for his student being in the way.

"Michael Uzamaki Myers you are to come with us to our Master as he has some questions to ask," said one of the NE operatives.

"If your Master wanted to talk to me he could have done it himself," said Michael as he formed two precious knifes that were like any other except that they gave a hint of blood lust. These were the knifes of Michael Myers as he has used them many times to kill and right now they will taste blood from the poor saps that decided to mess with him.

It didn't even take a full minute, before blood was drawn as the ten NE operatives were diminished to a near three in a matter of seconds with Michael enjoying every second, but if the three were scared then they hid it well which Michael gave credit to them as some of his opponents would be at his feet right now, but it would seem Danzo's training has helped them, but not for death and faster then they could see he was in front of them with Michael already stabbing the two on the side before pulling them out and combining them to form a giant one which he used to slice the last one in half.

He then walked away as his knifes disappeared and the outline of a cut appeared between the last standing NE operative, before both halts fell to the ground with Michael having blood all over his sword and neck down he then did a couple of hand Justus before breathing out a small fireball as he turned the bodies into ash as the wind blew them away. He then Heard clapping as he turned around to find Danzo himself along with 20 of his NE operatives behind him and as he got closer Danzo did something that many would be shocked at seeing the war hawk who would do anything for the good of Konoha was bowing along with his men to the Kumo ninja as Michael relaxed and gave a smile at seeing his long time spy and friend who he had met a long time ago before the third shinobi war.

"Hello Danzo how have you been since the last time I have seen you," asked Michael as him along with his men stood back up, before his 20 men disappeared to give the two some time to talk about what has been happening.

"Nothing much my old friend, but Konoha along with things happening in the elemental nations have been getting pretty heated with the civil war in Kiri already over with the rebels winning, along with the fact that Iwa has found out that Kumo has been harboring their enemies son and Konoha wanting him back even though he has no ties with the village," said Danzo.

"Yes I know, but from what I have been hearing from some of my spies is that Orochimaru is planning on invading Konoha during the final part of the exams with Iwa and maybe Suna, but they are still discussing," said Michael.

"Yes, but it would seem that Orochimaru is planning on killing the Kazekage if he does not agree," said Danzo.

"Ah well even though Suna isn't an ally Orochimaru will still bring harm to A as he will be their next to him, but I guess I will have to keep my eye on him," said Michael.

"Ah yes did you also know that the Mizukage will be coming to the exams as a guest of the Raikage since by what I am guessing Mist is starting to grow back to their former glory with all the missing ninja who fled from Kiri when the war started and you manage to either help in it or help rebuild it with finding the remain seven swordsmen who left because of the war," said Danzo.

"Well Mei is family and after what Jason has done for me over the past few years I am just glad to help him and his village and to make sure he has a happy life, because just like me he has gone through a rough life and killer have to stick together," said Michael.

"You truly have changed since back then," said Danzo.

"Well with the war over and me having a family to take care of along with changing my clan for he better," said Michael.

"I always wanted to ask why you hated your clan and what caused it destruction," asked Danzo.

"Well it's downfall wasn't, because of many enemies it was facing, but it was trusting other clans mates as the clan was at a what you call civil war that was secretive to everyone and it had been going on for many years since the clan wars with two groups one being those of pure blood and the ones with the tainted blood which is what many of the other clan mates called it as unlike other clansmen and women who had a peace of mind their were others who wanted nothing more, but to kill and soon killers were born and war has been going on. But the funny thing is that the leaders of the clan never had any killers and I was their first one so that is probably why he abandoned me," said Michael as he looked up at the sky with a gazed look.

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be like myself anymore and still be trying to rule Konoha down a path I know my dear old friend would not approve," said Danzo.

"Well it wasn't all me as Freddy helped to and without his help I don't think we would have gotten rid of that parasite," said Michael.

"Well I thank you and him, but I guess I shouldn't waste anymore of your time as your friend from Kumo must be wondering where you are," said Danzo and before Michael could respond one of his NE operatives appeared with a scroll in hand as he handed it to Danzo who grabbed it and read through it before putting it down and looking at Michael with no emotion.

"So what information did you get," asked Michael.

"Well it seems Minato and Kushina think you brainwashed their child into being what he is and have sent a couple of ANBU to bring him to them so they could put a seal on him," said Danzo.

"Hm, if it is just a couple of ANBU then Naruto will be able to handle them," said Michael, but then he saw Danzo flinch as he looked at him and that their was something he wasn't telling."Danzo what else did your spy find out," he asked a bit curious of what got him worried not to tell him what else his spy gathered.

Danzo was nervous and scared, because if what he read on the card was right then Konoha would need a new Hokage."Well it's j-just that the ANBU they sent have a f-former member of my NE group who uses the wood release and they sent him to s-s-sub do your daughter and kill her as some of the ANBU were ordered by the c-c-civilian council," said Danzo as he stopped and looked up at Michael's face to see it calm looking, but he could feel the anger, rage, and killing intent from him by looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you for telling me Danzo for the information and it was good talking with you again, but for right now I have to go slaughter some ANBU along with some civilians," said Michael as he disappeared in a lighting shunshin leaving Danzo to shake his head and sigh at the poor fools who are about to feel the wrath of not only a legendary killer, but also a protective and pissed off father.

**Forest of Death**

Naruto and Yugito were standing over the dead corpses of some Ame ninja that tried to ambush them, but when one has both good smell and hearing while the other has good senses and a feel of everyone's chakra then it wasn't that difficult. After they beat them to a bloody pulp they searched for their scroll to find that they had the exact scroll they were looking for and with that done they quickly headed out towards the tower to complete the second part of the exams. As they were jumping from tree to tree Naruto quickly pushed Yugito out of the way as they both dropped down to the ground with the tree branch they were just on being hit by multiple Kunia as the two quickly got up to meet their advesaries which so happen to be two groups of ANBU.

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze you are to come with us peacefully as your parents would like to speak with you," said one of the ANBU who was one of the leaders.

"Really and prey tell what do my oh so loving parents want with me," asked Naruto with obvious sarcasm as the leader was about to speak, but one of the less experienced ANBU stepped forward.

"To get back their son and kill that monster out whore standing next to you," he said as the moment those words left his mouth did the temperature drop as Naruto had his head down as shadows covered his eyes.

"I see, I guess they don't know when to just leave me **THE HELL ALONE!" **Was all he said as he disappeared from their view as the ANBU looked around for him, but the one who spoke more harshly was scared and about to piss himself as he held his tanto out looking for the blonde monster, but all he saw was the deep red eyes of his doom as everything went black.

The other ANBU only watched with wide eyes as they see one of their own get cut into many small pieces, before falling down to the ground. Naruto stood over the bloody body parts as he looked upon the remaining ANBU who stepped back in fear as they viewed his completely blood red eyes as he said one simple word **Die**. And just like that the screams of many men were heard with each one being silenced as Yugito looked upon the carnage that Naruto was causing with nothing, but boredom as she has seen this many times from Naruto as it still surprised her of how brutal he can be as she looked at Naruto cut another body in half, before stopping a slash towards his back as turned around swiftly and plunged his hand into the mans body as he coughed blood before he light left his eyes and his lifeless body was used to protect Naruto from a fire jutsu.

"You know if your gonna attack might as well be now, while he is still busy," said Yugito as she looked at a certain part of the forest as out of it came a certain ANBU with shaggy brown hair and was flying through hand signs as wood shot out of his hands with Yugito not looking a little bit worried as she simply inhaled air before spewing out a wave of fire that spread out fast and burnt the wood that was coming her way as the ANBU quickly backed away only to stop as he bumped into someone and turned around only to meet soulless black eyes that peered into his very soul as he ANBU was stone still before a punch to the face sent him flying back as the power part of his mask was broken from that punch and knocked out form it.

"You don't mess with my family," said Michaels as he looked at Naruto who was walking towards him with the struggling form of what appeared to be the ANBU leader of the group.

"Why'd you keep him alive," asked Yugito as she walked to them.

"Well for two reasons, one I want him to send a message to my parents and tell them this," he then looked deep into the mans eyes as his own turned into bloody soulless eyes before taking a pitch dark tone. **"Now listen closely, you will tell them that no matter what happens from this day forward they are marked dead to me and soon to everyone in the world, because I will come for them and the entire Uzamaki-Namikaze family as they will be nothing, but bloody piles of nothing at my feet**," and with that he let the man fall down with his own eyes colorless almost like a slave.

"That was interesting, but what was the second thing," asked Yugito.

"Oh, yeah the second thing is," he then raised the man up."who were the council members that assigned you and these ANBU to kill us," he asked as the man didn't say anything as he just held out a piece of paper with names written on it.

"Thank you now go do what you were told," Naruto said as the man started to walk away.

"Good, but what are we gonna do with that list and that guy," asked Yugito as she pointed at the paper and the knocked out man her father hit.

"I will take care of him, but for now you two must get to the tower town sure they don't do another thing like this again," Michael said as once again put in his mask and started to walk away.

"What are you going to do sensei," asked Naruto only to see him holding up the list of names as the two understood what he was to do as they headed out towards the tower to finish the second part of the exam.

**Few hours later Secret Warehouse**

The room was dark and their were very few lights that dined down at the round table where about ten people sat around it as they were discussing one important insure and that as the failure of the ANBU team they paid to kill the Jinchuriki girl who was with their Hokages lost son as they wanted to make sure that he would return, but it would seem that the girls father arrived to stop the outcome or that is what the ANBU who survived explained when he came back covered in blood, before killing himself.

"What do we do now that those useless ANBU failed ," asked one of the council men as others discuss on what to do next.

"Now you die," said a voice behind the councilman who spoke as he turned around to address the intruder, but was speechless as he looked into the eye of said parental figure of the girl they were talking about.

"M-m-Michael-san what are you doing here," asked the councilmen.

"Why isn't it obvious, I am here to kill you all for trying to harm my daughter," said Michael as he created two knives in his hands with the council screaming for help from the hidden ANBU they fired."Oh I wouldn't count on those hidden ANBU to well, because you see I already took care of them," said Michael as six bodies fell from the shadows each with holes in their hearts as the council screamed for mercy.

"**Mercy is only for the stronger,"** said Michael as the darkness overcame the room as the lights each popped and throughout the night the only sound was that of the council.

**Well their you all go I finally update this chapter and in good time since my other story King of the Tailed Beasts is over for season one and I won't be working on it for awhile so I can get these other stories caught up with, then when I finally feel satisfied with all of them is when I will truly start the next chapter. But what I need to know is what should be the next story I should update so PM me or review so that I could continue with my other stories and I am already getting some of the chapters ready so just ask when ready and see ya.**


End file.
